


Wax

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (there's almost always angst in my fics. it's how i roll.), Angst, Angst?, GMM Vidcon Special, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Link had to get a strip of leg hair waxed for a promotional video and when he expresses to Rhett that he doesn't like the way it looks, Rhett offers to help Link wax the rest of his legs.





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the waxing incident in the [GMM Vidcon Special.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KENbOG4hvI&t=400s)

Link studies the hairless stripe on his calf. “It looks a bit ridiculous with just that patch.”

He and Rhett are outside, on Rhett’s and Jessie's deck. They have been drying in the sun after swimming a few laps in the pool. Jessie and Christy are inside the house, and the kids are either with friends or with the babysitters at Link’s and Christy's house.

Rhett lifts his head and looks at Link. “No one's gonna care.”

“Well. Maybe I care.”

It takes a second, but then Rhett is sitting up with a smile. “Hey, I can help you!”

“No. What?” Link shifts his leg away from Rhett.

Rhett gets out of the sun lounger and makes a sort of half-jog back into his house. When he returns, he has a yoga mat under his arm and a box in his hand. He rolls the mat out and pats it and looks at Link with a smile.

“Come on, man! Get over here!”

“No!” Link shifts where he's sitting, moving his legs away from Rhett again. “What is that?”

Rhett holds up a green and white box. “Wax strips.”

“Nope.”

“Come on! I use these to wax my chest. Don't be such a chicken!” He gets closer on his hands and knees and grabs Link's ankle and pulls.

Link yelps and Rhett tugs again.

“Stop it, alright, alright!”

Rhett sits up on his knees, smiling up at Link, bottom lip between his teeth, and Link quickly looks away. He stands up and crosses his arms.

“Why the yoga mat? That _is_ a yoga mat?”

Rhett stands up as well. “Yes, Link, that is my yoga mat. You're gonna lie on it so I can wax your legs, what did you think? That I was gonna teach some kind of wax yoga?”

“Ha ha.” Link walks over to it and lies down on his back. He wiggles a little. “Okay.”

“Link,” Rhett says as he sits down by Link's legs, on the side of the leg with the waxed spot, “do I have your consent to wax your legs?”

Link rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

Rhett is biting his lip again and Link looks away from his face and focuses on the wax strip Rhett is patting onto his leg.

“Count down this time!” Link says, and it's a snarl, more or less, but Rhett just keeps smiling and Link braces himself. Takes a breath.

“I'll count to three,” Rhett says and then he yanks the strip off at 'one’ and Link screams.

“You said three!” He sits up, pulls the other knee up and stomps his foot. “That _hurt_.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you sadist.” Link glares and Rhett chuckles at him. Link narrows his eyes. “You like this, don't you?”

Rhett shrugs.

“Yeah, you do, you like this. You twisted--” His sentence ends in a yelp and a whimper when Rhett pulls off another wax strip.

Rhett laughs. Link shoves at him.

“Oh, come on.” Rhett smiles, dodging Link. “You like it too.”

Link's stomach twists. “No, of course not. Why would I? Why would anyone! It hurts like hell!”

“Yeah, why would anyone like it,” Rhett mutters and he's not looking at Link, he's focused on placing the next strip.

Link squints at him.

“Okay,” Rhett says and looks up at Link. “Ready?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

Rhett yanks the strip off. Link curls forward a little, biting back another scream. He breathes hard through clenched teeth for a second or so. When he focuses on the world around him again, he's looking right into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett has leaned in close and Link's heart shifts gears, stomps on the gas, and races. He looks away from Rhett smiling at him. From glinting eyes and that fucking bottom lip between the teeth.

“How many more times d’you have to do this?” he gruffs. Rhett chuckles and it's a sound that both prickles and warms.

Link shifts where he sits.

“A few more times,” Rhett tells him.

“Fine, just-- get it over with,” Link says and sucks in a breath, bracing himself.

“Okay.” The way Rhett says it is soft and warm and with an undercurrent of something Link can't quite place.

The next breath he takes is shaky.

Rhett keeps patting on and ripping off the wax strips and he leans in every time. There is a look in his eyes, something intense, and Link can't help the laughs that mixes in with the screams or how he squirms when the pain rushes through him all hot and thrilling. His pulse is pounding in his belly. He squirms again when Rhett grabs another strip, about to pull.

“This was a bad idea! It's hurts so fucking much!” Link says, tipping his head back with a mix between a groan and a giggle.

Rhett yanks the strip off, leaning in close as he does it. Link catches his eye and it's not a scream or a laugh this time, but something like a moan. They both freeze. Rhett is breathing heavily. His gaze keeps flitting down to Link's lips. Link doesn't hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat until Rhett mumbles 'that’s one leg’ and pulls back.

Link blinks. The background noises filter in. A few birds chirping. A car. A neighbor a few houses down mowing the grass. He sits up a little more and nods. Then he frowns.

“Do I have to?”

“Yeah, come on, what, are you gonna have just one leg waxed? No!” Rhett tells him while he climbs over Link's leg to sit down on the other side of him.

“I could shave it,” Link tries.

Rhett stops for a second. Looks at him. Licks his bottom lip. “I could help you shave. But it's going to grow out uneven. Come on, Link. Just--”

“Alright. Fine.”

“There's a good boy.”

Link leans forward and shoves Rhett again. Rhett laughs.

“Shut up, you jerk.”

“Good boy,” Rhett coos and Link punches his arm, making Rhett laugh more.

“Just get it over with,” he mutters, but he's smiling. Rhett’s teasing is this low current through Link's nerves. It's a light sting and a low buzz surging through him; a mix of annoyance and something giddy.

Rhett starts on the other leg and with the first strip, Link screams again, squirms and laughs out a string of 'no’s that Rhett ignores as he does two more strips.

“'M getting sweaty,” Link says. Leans back, tipping his head back and making a 'whoo’ sound. When he tilts his head back up, Rhett is looking at him.

Link gestures towards his back. “Down my back.”

Rhett nods at him. There's a small spark low in Link's belly. He smiles. Points to his chest and drags his finger down his sternum, Rhett’s eyes following the movement closely.

“Here, too,” he says. “Shit, I'm so hot.”

Rhett makes a choking noise all of a sudden and it sends another thrill through Link. Rhett looks away from Link's face and pats on another strip. He does the next few with complete focus and Link drops back down against the mat. He groans every time Rhett does another strip. Grips his hair and arches off the mat. Kicks his leg. Squirms. Some of the groans end on a string of trembling 'oh’s.

“There, all done.”

“Huh, what?” Link pushes himself up on his elbows.

“You're done,” Rhett repeats, touching Link's now completely smooth shin.

“Oh.” He sits up and drags his fingertips up his lower leg. “Wow.”

He looks up at Rhett and swallows. There's a deep blush on Rhett’s cheeks, all the way down to his neck. He’s breathing in a very controlled way and it looks like there's a light sheen of sweat on him too.

“Stay here, I'm gonna--” Rhett gets up, takes the box with him, and disappears into the house for a minute or so.

He comes back with a bottle and sits down on his knees between Link's knees. With a grip on Link's ankle, he pulls until Link bends his knee.

“What are you doing?”

“It's, like, aloe vera lotion. It's for after you've waxed.”

“No-- I mean-- what?”

“Aloe vera,” Rhett mumbles as he squirts some of it on Link's leg and begins to massage it in.

Link knits his brow and opens and closes his mouth. He tilts his head. Rhett has let go of his ankle and is working the lotion in with both hands. Sweeping his palms up and down Link's shin. Gets some more onto his hands and rubs Link's calf. Link squirms a little. Swallows. He sits up straight and leans a little closer, watching Rhett move his hands over smooth skin. He catches the quick glance Rhett throws at him and the heat in Rhett’s eyes makes his heart accelerate again.

“Other-- other leg,” Rhett says, voice high, not exactly cracking but close. He clears his throat.

Link drops his leg down and bends the other knee.

“Did you-- what do you-- should I massage? How do you want me to--” Rhett says then.

Link huffs a laugh. “Not at all, preferably. It's really weird. Massage from someone you know?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's super weird.”

Rhett ducks his head and starts working the lotion in on the other leg. He increases the pressure, works his thumbs into the calf. Link groans.

“You like that?”

“No, it hurts!” Link wraps his arms around himself. He doesn't pull his leg away.

“That's good, hold on, that's good for you!” Rhett says and digs his fingers in, grunting as he presses hard into the muscle of Link's calf.

Link squirms. He closes his eyes. He protests but all his 'no’s are delivered with a giggle. When Rhett sweeps his palm up and touches Link's inner thigh, Link jumps. His eyes fly open. Rhett has fallen silent. He looks Link steadily in the eye as he lets his fingers slowly slide up Link's thigh. Just an inch or so, then he stops. He licks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it. A heat pools low in Link's belly and a thick, low moan escapes his lips. He shudders, eyelids fluttering and lips parting, when Rhett slides his hand forward a few more inches. He reaches out and reaches for Rhett, catches his arm. Curls his fingers around Rhett’s bicep. Rhett puts his free hand down beside Link's hip and leans in.

Link's entire body is filled with static. It's dancing across his skin and tickling through his nerves. And maybe his bones are magnetic somehow because there's a pull from deep within. It tugs him forward. With a shaky breath, he goes. Leans closer. Just a little. Just enough to feel everything collapse into a mass of sensation, right on the edge of giving in, when he suddenly leans back instead. He blinks his eyes open and after a moment, Rhett's eyes slowly open too.

“I know I give you a hard time about trimming,” Rhett says after a few seconds of heavy silence. He sweeps his hand down Link's leg and back up to his thigh again, making Link squirm. “But it looks really good, Link.”

Link doesn't say anything. His heart is hammering.

“And waxed legs? Link. It's-- It's really hot.” Rhett’s voice is low and heated and rough. It makes the heat inside Link throb.

His hand is still on Rhett’s arm. He moves it. Slides it to the back of Rhett’s neck and tugs him closer. Rhett moans. Link tucks his head under Rhett’s chin. Breathes in harshly. He twists his fingers into Rhett’s hair and Rhett groans and grabs Link's waist. Rhett shifts a little closer and Link pulls his knees up and presses his legs against Rhett as Rhett runs his hand up Link's side.

His heartbeat is loud in his ears and Rhett’s breathing is close and heavy and Link’s blood runs molten hot through his veins. He presses his lips to Rhett’s neck and the soft noise in response is dizzying. He lifts his head, meeting Rhett’s gaze. Rhett looks at him through heavy eyelids, lip between his teeth again, and Link leans in. He presses his lips to Rhett’s. Quick, rough, desperate. His heart skids off the tracks and crashes loudly against his ribs. Catches on fire. Rhett whimpers and his fingers flex against Link's waist. Link feels a swooping sensation in his belly, his breath catches.

He leans in again. Parts his lips a little and moans when Rhett opens up and lets him in. He licks inside; the heat in his groin pulsing as their tongues touch and he feels Rhett, tastes him. He slides his hand to the crease of Rhett’s thigh. On top of the swim trunks but Rhett still groans low in his throat. Then Link is pushing and Rhett clings to him and they end up on the ground, Link on top, straddling Rhett, and Rhett groans again, pushes up against Link, and Link rolls his hips, pressing down, grinding roughly. He can feel Rhett through their swim trunks, hard cock pressing against Link's ass, and he lets out a stuttered 'oh’, feels dizzy and lost in sensations.

Rhett thrusts against him again and Link bends down and kisses him. He’s burning and he's rough with his touches. Rough in the way he kisses Rhett. The way he grips Rhett’s hair and the way he rubs his hard cock against Rhett’s belly, the flimsy fabric of the swim trunks the only barrier. He shifts. Moves. Knocks Rhett’s legs apart with his knees and sinks down between them. Grabs Rhett’s thigh and yanks him flush against him. He grinds down, hard and aching. Rhett makes a noise again, hands flying to Link's shoulders. Link curls his back, digs his fingers into Rhett’s thigh, snaps his hips down in hard jerks. Rhett growls and whines and places a palm on Link's lower back, pushing every times Link thrusts down.

Link grabs the hem of Rhett’s swim trunks, yanking at them with a hiss. Rhett’s hand covers his. Link stills and looks up, meeting Rhett's gaze. Rhett shakes his head.

“Jessie 'n Christy,” Rhett says in a strained and quiet voice.

Link's blood runs instantly cold. He looks up and looks around. “Where?”

Rhett shakes his head. “Not here. Not right now. Luckily. But they're still in the house.”

Link takes an unsteady breath. He sits up. “What do we do now?”

Rhett sits up too.

“I want to keep kissing you," Rhett says and cups Link’s face and leans in.

Link turns his head and Rhett's hand falls away. "No."

"I want--" Rhett breathes and Link leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips. Then he moves away.

He gets to his feet and holds out a hand for Rhett who grabs it. Link helps Rhett up and they stand there, hands still clasped, not looking at each other.

Link's hands shake more than they usually do. His pulse is still roaring in his ears.

"We-- um-- should-- should-- maybe swim. Or if I could take a shower--" Link says, dropping Rhett's hand.

Rhett nods. "Yeah. Shower. C'mon, I'll give you a towel."

Link nods jerkily. He follows Rhett inside.

Once he's alone in the shower, he wraps his hand around his cock. He bites back a moan. He jerks off quickly, all the places Rhett has touched still burning, and comes with a muffled cry. He squeezes his eyes shut and washes his hands under the shower. Turns the water temperature down until he's shivering. He leans his head against the tiles with a heavy sigh, the cold water hissing as it runs over the burning wreck he's made of his heart.


End file.
